gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Earths - Timeline (Dec 21, 2012 to January 2013)
This is the timeline of the Five Earths, All in a Row setting from December 21, 2012 to January 31, 2013. (1940-1941 on Earth-2, 1878-1879 on Earth-3, 1555-1556 on Earth-4, and 514-515 CE/1267-1268 AUC on Earth-5) 2013 February -> 2012 December 21 The new Earths appear, the nearer ones first, and the further ones a little less than thirteen seconds later. From the perspective of the other Earths, of course, the order of appearance is somewhat different. Communication attempts will begin in short order, once the right frequencies and signal strengths are found, but only Dp-Earth and Stp-Earth are equipped to respond. At some point on the 21st or 22nd, Winston Churchill has a frustrating conversation with David Cameron (sadly, it would be at least as frustrating with a PM of any other party), and begins to wonder if he'll get more help, faster, from the folks sending radio-telegrams; he is heartened, though, by Merkel telling Hitler where to shove himself and his Reich (even if hardly anyone on Dp-Earth thinks a woman is really Chancellor of Germany). Dec. 22 An astronomer on Ip-Earth notes an asteroid near Clp-Earth, moving away, and marks it for further observation. Dec. 23 Israel declares war on Nazi Germany. Hitler declares war on 'the Jewish State, and all puppets of the Jewish Conspiracy'. Ip-UK declares war on Nazi Germany, followed by Ip-US, Ip-France, Ip-Germany, Ip-Poland and Ip-Russia. Radio stations in the US celebrate by playing various renditions of We Did It Before (and we can do it again), among others. Dec. 24 Ip-China, Taiwan, the Philippines, and both Koreas declare war on Dp-Japan. Dec 26 A probe is launched from Dp-Earth, and begins to be mated to the booster rockets already in orbit. Dec. 28 The probe leaves Dp-Earth orbit, on course for Ip-Earth. In her Christmas Address (being about three days 'behind' Ip-Earth), Queen Victoria declares that 'An attack on any Britain is an attack on every Britain!' Stp-UK Parliament declares war on Dp-Germany. Dec. 31 The asteroid observed near Clp-Earth disappears at 3 light-seconds from that Earth. 2013, January January 4 The Dp-Earth probe fails to disappear. Jan. 12 the probe from Dp-Earth passes through an asteroid, unperturbed. The asteroid is only visible from Ip-Earth, not the others. Jan. 19 The probe enters the three light-second bubble around Earth, releasing a significant particle spray. Jan. 21 On Ip-Earth, the UK requests an emergency summit of the leaders of all members of the Commonwealth. Rumours surface of sightings of soldiers guarding a blue police box in the woods of Northern England, and of a man bearing a suspicious resemblance to Jon Pertwee being taken to a cottage hospital nearby. The placing and quickly rescinding of a D-notice on these matters only encourages speculation (which may have been the point). Jan. 26 The probe arrives in Ip-Earth orbit, its last booster falling into our atmosphere, and burning up. People on Ip-Earth start developing (generally minor) powers. Category:Timelines Category:Fanwork